Grunkian Grammar
Grunkian uses the Subject-Verb-Object order, as in English, French and Russian. An example in English would be "He (subject) kills (verb) the pig (subject)", in Grunkian this would be "Si (subject) poutowi (verb) da Tub (object)". Intransitive verbs are marked with the prefix -yi to in Grunkian. Tenses Grunkian verbs in their infinitive form begin with the letter "a". Present Tense To form the Present tense you need Pronoun+verb (minus a) + present verb ending. For example, I play in Grunkian would be "Ie Guarot", from the infinitive "Gaura, to play". Other examples: *Si poutowi = He kills. (infinitive Pouta, to kill). *Va gaglan = We plant (infinitive, gagla, to plant). *Nin Gànton = They sleep (infinitive, gànton, to sleep). Past Tense To form the past tense you need Pronoun+verb (minus a) + past verb ending. Examples: *Si poutig = He killed *Va gaglin = We planted *Nin Gàntek = They slept Future Tense To form the future tense you need Pronoun + Sudo (meaning "(is) going to") +verb (minus a) + future verb ending. *Si sudo poutivo = He is going to kill *Va sudo gaglak = We are going to plant *Nin sudo Gàntovit = They are going to sleep Conditional To form the conditional tense you need Pronoun + Nojat (meaning "(is) going to") +verb (minus a) + conditional verb ending. *Si nojat poutik = He is going to kill *Va nojat gaglil = We are going to plant *Nin nojat Gàntug = They are going to sleep Using proper nouns instead of Pronouns Proper nouns can be used instead of prounouns, however, the rest of the sentence still takes the form of the replaced pronoun. For example "Mike killed" would be "Mike poutig", since "Mike" replaces the pronoun "Si", it takes the form of the pronoun "Si". Self Pronouns Possessive Pronouns To form Possessive Adjectives in Grunkian you must add the adjective ending to the possessive pronoun. For example Huku is derived from the Grunkain pronoun "Huk", meaning yours. However, Huku is an adjective, meaning "your" as in "your book". *Vaku tub = Our pig. *Huku golog = Your mouse. Opposite verbs To form opposite verbs Forming Opinions To form opinions in Grunkia, you must use the following phrases follwed by the adjective. *Kirku - Beacause *-Ča sanis goku! - it is good! "Ča sanis goku" is formed from "Ča" (Grunkian word for "it"), "sana" (Grunkian verb "to be") ("is" Present Tense verb ending for "it") and "goku" (Grunkian adjective for "good") "Ča" can be changed into any pronoun in Grunkian for an opinion, since opinions in Grunkian are formed from the verb "to be". Therefore for opinions in the past, future or conditional tense, you just change the verb ending. Examples Questions To form a question in Grunkian, you have to add the word "Gé" infront of a sentence. You must then add a question mark onto the end of the sentence For example... *Gé si poutowi da tub? = Does he kill the pig? *Gé si poutig da tub? = Did he kill the pig? *Gé si sudo poutivo da tub? = Is he going to kill the pig? *Gé si nojat poutik da tub? = Does he want to kill the pig? To extend the question, to ask "why, what, who, where, how and when" you must add "*Question word* gé" before the statement rather than just "Gé". Words for Questions *Wu - Why? *Yul - Who? *Vak - Where? *Ṽun - When? *Loka - How? *Šuk - Who? *Wu gé si poutowi da tub? = Why does he kill the pig? *Wu gé si poutig da tub? = Why did he kill the pig? *Wu gé si sudo poutivo da tub? = Why is he going to kill the pig? *Wu gé si nojat poutik da tub? = Why does he want to kill the pig? Adverbs Adverbs always end with "-ak". They are formed from adjectives by removing the adjective ending (u) and replacing it with the adverb ending (ak). So the adverb form of "pokmu" (the Grunkian adjective for fast/quick) is "pokmak". Examples *Ie pokmak poutuk da tub. = I quickly killed the pig. *Ie sudo pokmak poutog da tub. = I want to quickly kill the pig. *Gé hu sudo pomak poutiš da tub? - Do you want to quickly kill the pig? Instructions To instruct someone, you must form a sentence like this... Yàt + Hu form of verb + Object... For example *Yàt sapag da tub. = Kill the pig. Prefix ni- The prefix ni- is placed before a verb to suggest the subject did not, or does not. For example. Si ninojat poutik da tub. - He does not want to kill the pig. Due to prefixes These indicate the verb happened for a reason, and are placed on the noun. (Subject) + (prefix+noun) (verb) (object) Prefixes *-Kyet - Due to anger (Example: Ji kyelitan poutowuta da tub - In anger, she killed the pig). Language sample "Pikol folkzani kyelitan rolkàtok, ki nin uktrešek. Nekqvana, élki, uykul larėnok pol tubašia yonoli. Krotanaši ṽok olkonuta vožok ik tubaši kya honokaši, ki honokaši kya tubaši, ek nin subremak vožoki honokši kya tubaši; yovelõ, čak kolinak sanos nosčakú igrafi loyn sanenyo loyn. Twelve voices were shouting in anger, and they were all alike. No question, now, what had happened to the faces of the pigs. The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which.